Convincing
by love rajvi
Summary: This story is about Rajvi, How they convince Purvi's Buaji for their marriage.Purvi's Buaji is very strict.. and does what she want..So will Rajvi be able to convince her for their marriage .. peep inside to know...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: it has been 6 month ,rajvi confess their love .. purvi have a buaji , whom purvi's father has given the responsibility of her marriage.. it happened now buaji's elder daughter marriage is fixed ,and she wants purvi to attendant her marriage ceremony and she also invited rajat… read the story to known how rajvi convince purvi's aunt for their marriage..

...

Cid bureau, 8 am:

Purvi pehle enter hoti aur apne desk mein jakar ,pending files complete karti hai… thori der baad rajat enter hota hain , purvi notice nae karti ,wo apne kaam mein itni busy thi ki usse patahi nae chalta.. rajat ko masti sujhta hain aur wo dhere se purvi ke desk ke taraf barta hain… aur uske cheeks pe ek kissi deta hain..purvi rajat ke taraf ghumti hain ..

Purvi: app kab aye..

Rajat: abhi abhi.. gm nae wish karogi..

Purvi(stands up):Good Morning sir..

Rajat: umm zyada acha nae tha.. thora aur sweetly..

Purvi: sir ab kya sugar muh mein rakhke gm wish karu apko..

Rajat: arre baba ek kissi toh de hi sakti hoon ab usse zyada sweet toh sugar bhi nae hota..

Purvi(blushing) sir..

Rajat(pointing toward his cheeks) zaldi main wait karraha hon..

Purvi: koi ajayega..

Rajat: issiliye hi toh keh raha hoon jaldi doon..varna..

Purvi: varna kya..

Rajat: varna mein yaha se nahi jaunga (sitting on her desk)

Purvi have no other option she gently place a kiss on his cheeks and wish gm..rajat smile sweetly and said 'yeh huyi na baat" and moves toward his desk ..just then abhijeet and daya enters.. and smiles naughtily seeing only rajvi present in bureau..rajvi greets them gm..

Abhijeet: arre tum dono itni jaldi agaye..

Purvi: haan sir maine socha ki aj jaldi akar pending files puri kar leti hoon..

Daya: aur rajat, tum ne bhi yahi socha…

Rajat:haan..(purvi signal as no) nahi sir..

Daya: haan na kya bolrahe hoon saaf saaf bolo na…

Rajat: wo sir meine socha ki ..ki sheransh ka pata lagana hain na toh ap saab aj jaldi aooge ..toh issilye main bhi jaldi agaya…

Abhijeet(teasing tone):achha phir thik hain..hum ne toh socha tha koi (looking toward purvi) aur zaruri kaam hoga…

Tabhi baki sare officers enter hote hain aur seniors ko gm wish karte hain .thori der baad ,Acp enter hota hain. Thabhi bureau ka phone baaj ta hain aur ek naya case report hota hain ..sab log crime scene mein jaate hain..

In car:

Daya in driving seat , abhijeet in passenger seat and rajvi at back seat.. nobody was talking….daya broke the silence…

Daya: rajat tum baat kar sakte hoon purvi se hum nahi sunege tumhare baate..

Abhijeet: haan haan ,abhi toh crime scene pohoch ne mein aur 20 mins hain..

Daya: haa sharmao mat..

Rajat: sir ap donno..

Daya: kya hum dono..oh main samjh gaya tum yehhi bol na chate honna ki hum donno bohot understanding hain.. thanks ..thanks..

Rajvi looks outside to avoid any eye contacts.. ater after 15 mins they reached the crime scene.. they sent the body to forensic they returned to bureau ,finding no more evidence …after half-an hours dr. salunkhe called daya and told him that the murderer is left handed.. daya told rajvi to go to crime scene again..

In car :

Rajat:purvi..

Purvi: haan

Rajat: bohot din hogaye hain hum sath kahi bahar nahi gaye..

Purvi: hmm

Rajat: toh aj dinner pe chale..

Purvi:dinner,,aj ..

Rajat(politely) haan ,kyu koi problem hain..

Purvi: nae ,chalte hain ajj dinner pe..

Rajat: toh thik hain.. tum taiyar rehna main tumhe pick karne aunga..

Purvi: ok

she smiles sweetly, seeing her rajat too smiles. Then they reached the crime scene..and after investigation ,found out that the maid who work there is left handed they arrest her and the case ends…all leaves for their respective homes…

In purvi residence :

Purvi was waitng for rajat.. she was roaming here and there ..thinking:

Purvi: yeh rajat sir abhi tak kyu nae aye..

Door bell rangs she runs to open it..

Purvi(breathing heavily) arre ap agaye.. kitna der lagadi anne mein..

Rajat: sorry..chale ..

Purvi: haan chaliye..

(purvi locks the door ..then both move toward the car..)

Rajat start driving, purvi turns on the fm..

_** Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte**_

_** Tere bina kya kya wajood mera**_

(rajat takes purvi hand and place it on his chest..{heart side})

_** Tujse juda gar ho jaayenge**_

_** Toh khud se hi ho jayenge judaa**_

(purvi smiles.. with full of love in her eyes)

_** Kyunki tum hi ho**_

_** Ab tumhi hoon**_

(rajat looks in her eyes)

_** Zindagi ab tum hi ho**_

_** Chain bhi ,mera dard bhi **_

(purvi signals him to looks at the road,rajat nods as no )

_** Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho **_

(purvi turns off the fm )

Rajat: arre band kyu kar diya ,kitna acha song chal raha tha..

Purvi: kyuki ap road pe kaam aur mujhe zyada dekh rahe hain..

Rajat:toh kya song band karnese ,main tumhe ghur na band kar dunga..

Purvi: sir main wo nahi keh..

Rajat cuts her:main janta hoon tum kya keh ne ki koshish kar rahi hoon..(he stops the car in front of the restaurant) ab chale restaurant agaya..

Purvi:hmm

Then they entered the restaurant..purvi excuses herself for washroom… purvi's mobile start ringing..

Rajat: arre purvi ka phone baaj raha hain. Kya karun utthaun ya nahi..agar important huya toh.. uthaleta hoon..

He open her purse and take out the phone.

Rajat: arre yeh to priyanka ka phone hain purvi ki cousin..(and he receives it )

In call :

Prinyanka: hello purvi kaisi hain..

Rajat: priyanka ji main hoo rajat ,,wo darasal purvi washroom gayi hain..

Priyanka: ooh rajat ji app kaise haain..

Rajat: ji main thik hoon aur app

Priyanka: ek dum baddiya..vase rajat ji meri shaddi taie huya hain apko aur purvi ko zaroor ana hain..

Rajat: jii main..

Priyanka : haan app ..aur mujhe koi bahana nae chahiye na apki aur nahi purvi ki..

purvi comes and ask

Purvi: kisse bat kar rahe hain app.

Rajat: priyanka ,yeh lo

In call

Purvi to priyanka: hello di kaisi hoon..

Priyanka: baddiya, maa ne mera shhadi taie kiya hain..

Purvi(excited):kya sachmein…kiske koon hain,kaisa dikhta hain..main..

Priyanka: arre itna sarra sawal puchegi tu main kiska jawab dungi..

Puvi: bolo na di ,koon hain main janti hoon usse .

Priynaka :nahi..ma ke dost ki beta hain.. delhi se..

Purvi: oh

Priyanka: tu arrahi hain na mere shadi main..

Purvi: pata nahi koshis karungi anne ka..

Priyanka : koshish nahi tujhe anna hi hain ,aur rajat ji ko bhi sath mein lana..maa se nahi milvayegi shadi karne ka irrada hain bhi ya nahi..

Purvi: tum toh buaji ko janti ho wo nahi manegi ..

Priyanka: bina try kiye tu kaise kehsakti hain ki wo nahi manegi

Purvi: par di..

Priyanka: par var kuch nahi, isse pehle maa tere liye koi aur ladka dekhe ,to rajat ji ko unse milvade..

Purvi: thik hain di..

priyanka: thik hain ab mein rakhti hoon ..enjoy your dinner good night..

purvi:good night

call end

purvi apne soch mein dubihuyi thi..rajat uske hath mein hath rakhta hain..

rajat: kya soch rahi ho..

purvi: dii kahrahi thi ,ki apko buaji se milvadoon isse pehle wo mere liye koi aur ladka dekhe…

rajat: achha

purvi: par agar buaji nae mani toh..

rajat: hum try toh karsakte hain na..

purvi:ap buaji ko nahi jante wo jo sochti hain wohi karti hain..aur bohot strict hain.. agar apko kuch kehde toh..

rajat: bade strict hote taki unke bache unki baat sune aur sahi disha pe jaye.. aur wo toh tumhare maa jaisi hain na, to koi maa apni beti ke marzi keh bine uska rishta nae taie karsakti hain.. wo jitna bhi stict ho.. I'm sure wo dilse utna hi soft hongi.. aur rahi baat mera toh tumhare liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hoon..apna jaan bhi..

rajat could not complete his sentence ..purvi place her finger in his lips..

purvi: aissi baat phir kabhi mat kehna ..

rajat ,taking her hand in his ..

rajat: achaa baba kabhi nahi kahuga..khush

purv(smiling) bohot zyada khush

they finished their their move toward purvi's house..

outside purvi's residence:

rajvi comes out from the car..rajat kiss on her forehead

rajat: good night..

purvi:good night(and she was moving toward the door ,rajat stop her by hold her wrist..)

rajat: mera good night kissi kaha hai..

purvi:wo gm mein shift hogaya hain, morning aye toh mil lena…

(pulling her closer)

Rajat: acha ji ..toh ek kaam karte hain..subeh tak yehi ruk jate hain..

Purvi:thik toh app yehi rukiyan.. main toh ja rahihoon ander ..good night.

She turns To leave..but rajat pull her in hug..

Purvi: kya kar rehe hain app ,koi dekhlega..

Rajat: ab kya kare.. agar ap gn kissi nahi doge.. toh asehi toh rehna padega..

(she gently place a kiss on his cheeks)

Rajat: itna deri karne ke liye ek aur kissi chahiye..phir choduga..

(she place another kiss on his cheeks,rajat leaves her …she runs toward the door open it ,said gn to rajat and enter inside.. rajat smiles and move toward his car.. and soon reached his house..)

...x x x ...

_Next chap: Rajvi in village.._

… ...x x x …...

**So it was the first chap of convincing…so should I continue.. pls do reviews..**

**TAKE CARE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for reviewing:**

**Cid bureau: **

Purvi phele enter hoti hain.. aur apne desk ki taraf badti hain.. wo pc on karti hain.. aur pending files complete karne lagti hain… tabhi tasha enter hoti hain..

Tasha: good morning

Purvi(smiles) :good morning…aj itni jaldi agayi... [here tasha and purvi are best friends]

Tasha: haan .tujhse kuch baat karni thi..

Purvi: mujhse ..kya..

Tasha: wo kal raat priyanka di ka phone aya tha..

Purvi: kya di ne tujhe phone kiya tha , par kalhi to di se meri baat huyi tab toh unhone kuch nahi kaha..

Tasha: kyun di mujhse baat nahi karsakti kya..

Purvi: of course karsakti hain..

Tasha: (back to topic) toh phir… tunne kya socha , di ne jo kaha uski bare mein..

Purvi: shayed di sahi keh rahi thi.. mujhe rajat sir ko buaji se milvana hoga..

Tasha: hain aur isse acha muaka tujhe nahi milega..

Purvi: tu chalegi mere sath..

Tasha: thik hain..

Purvi: kitna maza ayega na..

Tasha: par agar acp sir nahi mane toh,tujhe aur rajat sir ko toh chutti miljayegi par mujhe..

Purvi:kyun nahi manege woh ,kabhi mana kiya hain unhone..

Tasha: par ..

Purvi: par var kuch nahi , ek bar try karne mein prob hi kya hain..

Tasha: hmm

Abhijeet ,daya,rajat,sachine aur baki sab enter hote hain.

Tasha aur purvi sabko gm wish karte hain..

Abhijeet: kya batein kar rahe the tum dono ,humme bhi batao..

Tasha:(quickly) sir woh purvi ki shaadi.

Daya(shocked) kyaaa..

Tasha: I mean purvi ki cousin ki shaadi hain na toh usse chutti chahiye thi..

Abhijeet(relieved)achha ..

Rajat: sir mujhe bhi chahiye tha.. acp sir kab ayenge..

Daya: kyun bhai ,tumhare bhi cousin ka shaadi hain.

Tasha: nahi sir shaadi toh purvi ke cousin ki hi hain,par rajat sir bhi invited hain..

Abhijeet: oh toh ye baat hain.

Purvi:aur sir tasha bhi…

Freddy: humme invite nahi karogi purvi..

Purvi: sure sir.. ap log bhi chaliye na.. bohot maza ayega..

Abhijeet: nahi nahi , agar sab log chale gaye..toh bureau mein kon rahe ga

Daya:haan haan tum teeno jao enjoy karo.. hum apne (keeping hand on rajat soulder) bhai ke shaadi mein chale ayenge..

(rajvi blush)

Acp enter: kiski shaadi horahi hain.. mujhe bhi toh batao..

Daya(removing hand from rajat's shoulder ):sir wo purvi ki cousin ki shaadi horahi hain ,toh unhone purvi ,tasha aur rajat ko invite kiya hain..

Acp: acha par ..purvi ki cousin ki shaadi hain to ismein rajat kya karega..

Salunkhe enters..

Salunkhe: kya boss tum itna bhi nahi samajh te.. (keeping hand on purvi head) yeh dono bache apni shaadi ki baat karne ja rahe hain.. (to purvi) hain beta..

Tasha to salunkhe: bilkul sahi kaha apne ….par humari purvi ko dar hain ki uski buaji ko yeh rishta manjur nahi hoga..

Salunkhe: kyun nahi hoga.. sache dil se koshish karoge na, toh dekhna who jarur manjayegi…

Purvi smiles..

Acp: toh kab jarahein ho tum teeno

Purvi: sir kal subaha

Acp: achaaa.

Tabhi bureau ka phone bajta hain aur ek naya case report hota hain..sab log case solve karne mein lag jate hain..

**9 pm purvi's residence:**

Purvi sofa par baithke rajat se baat karrahi thi..

Purvi: sir apne dinner kiya..

Rajat: nahi …aur purvi tum buaji se humari shaadi ke baat karne jarahi ho aur abhi bhi tum mujhe sir bulati hoo ..shaadi ke baad bhi sir bulane ka irada hain kya..

Purvi: hmm.. koi prob hain apko.

Rajat: kya…

Purvi(laughing) mazak kar rahi thi.. achha bye abhi rakhti hoon, subah jaldi bhi toh uthna hain..

Rajat: good night

Purvi: good night bye..

**Call ends..**

Phir donno sone chale jate hain..

**Next morning, bus station:**

Tasha: yeh bus kab ayega..

Purvi: wait karo behna…ajayegi

Bus comes..

Rajat: finally agaya..

{seat order: tasha window seat ,purvi beside her and rajat behind them with an old man..}

Old man to rajat: beta tumhar shaadi hogayi hain..

Rajat: nahi uncle abhi tak toh nahi.

Old man: toh issiliye chehre par muskurahat hain..varna shaadi ke baad toh larko ka muskurahat gayab hi hojata hain..

Rajat: kyun uncle..

Old man: biwi muskurahne kaab deti hain.. uske samne muskurao toh problem ..bahar jakar muskurao toh problem..abhi yeh sab baatein samjh mein nahi ayega beta ek baar shaadi hojyega toh jhelna parega ..

Rajat: uncle , mein jisse shaadi karunga na wo unmein se nehi hain..wo toh dusroo ke muskurana ka waja hain.. wo itni achi hain ki uske samne jab mein jata ho na toh mera dil kush hojata hain.. chahein mein kitna bhi parishan hoon .. usski jaisa duniyan main kohi nahi hain..

Old man: lagta hain bohot pyar karte hoon tum usse, bohot nasebwali hain ho ,jisse tum itna pyar karte hoon..

Rajat: nahi uncle nasebwala toh main hoon ,ki wo mujhe milli hain..

Old man: toh tum dono shaadi kab kar rahe ho..

Rajat: bohot jald…

(purvi who was smiling hearing all this said:' khushkismat toh main hoon jo mujhe ap mille")

Tasha to purvi: kuch kaha tunne .

Purvi: nahi….

Like this they reached purvi's village..

**Buaji's house:**

Priyanka hugs purvi and tasha, and said Namaste to rajat..

Priyanka to rajat: ayena ander..

Purvi to priyanka : buaji kaha hain di..

Priyanka: who master ji se baat kar rahi hain..

Tabhi priyanka ki chotti bahen atti hain sab ke liye pani lekar..

Purvi(keeping hand in her shoulder) pallu kaisi hain..

Girl(removing purvi's hand) pallu nahi pallavi..

Purvi: haan haan pallavi kaisi hain ..

Pallavi : thik hoon…ye lo pani pillo…

Purvi takes it, pallavi give water to tasha and then rajat

Tabhi priyanka ki chota bhai ata hain

Boy: kaisi ho purvi di ..

Purvi: main thik hoon .to kaisa hain..

Boy: mujhe kya hona hain thik hi hoon..

Pallavi: purvi di ayoo na,tumhe kuch kehna

Purvi :arre par..

Pallave: chalo na..

Purvi: thik hain chal

Aur wo pallavi ki sath jati tasha ko apne kamre main lekar jati hain..

Boy to rajat(in srk style) hi mera naam piyush hain naam toh suna hi hoga..

Rajat: ji nahi suna..

piyush: apka naam kya hain..

piyush: mera naam rajat hain..

piyush: oh nice name par mere wala se nahi..

In kitchen

Purvi: kya hain kyun layi hain tu mujhe yaha..

Pallavi : who larka jo tumhare sath aya hain who kon hain..

Purvi: kyun

Pallavi: bolo na di uska naam kya hain..

Puriv: rajat

Pallavi : achaa..kitna achha naam hain rajat..

Isse pehle purvi usse kuch kehti priyanka ne usse bulaya..

Purvi to priayanka: kya huya dii

Priayanka: maa se nahi milna hain kya.. chaal..

priyanka,purvi, rajat,tasha ,pallavi , aur piyush buaji ki kamre mein jate hain..

purvi: kaisi hain buaji app..

buaji : main toh thik hoon,par lagta hain Mumbai jakar tum sare.. laj sharam bhul gayi hoon, aise kapre larko ko shobha deti hain larkiyon ko nahi.. khair kaal se tum salwar suit hi pehnogi..

purvi: (head down ) ji buaji..

buaji : vase yeh dono kon hain..

purvi: buaji ye tasha hai aur yeh rajat sir hum sath mein kaam karte hain..

rajat, tasha: Namaste..

buaji to rajat: app piyush ke sath usek kamre main sojaiyega ,(to tasha) aur app priyanka,pallavi ke sath sojana .. ab meri sone ka waqt hogaya hain to ap sab apne apne kamre mein jaiye aur jake so jaiya.. raat bohot hogaya hain..

all nods and move toward their rooms

(purvi,tasha in priyanka and pallavi's room ..and rajat in piyush's room)

**In girls room:** {means priyanka and pallavi's room}

Purvi to priyanka :dii kab milvaogi jiju se..

Priyanka: kal mill lena wo guest house main hi hain..

Purvi: subah ..nahi mujhe abhi dekhna hain..

Priyanka: kya ..tumhe pata hain.. ma ko pata chala to wo kya karengi ..

Tasha: vase pallavi ko pata hain rajat sir ke bare mein..

Priyanaka: nahi ,,usse agar pata chal gaya toh ma ko manana aur mushkil hojayega..ab tum dono so jao varna subah uthne mein der ho hjayegi ..

Phir wo teno sojate hain..

**Next morning:**

subah sab breakfast ke liye ekhata hote ..

buaji: saab agaye..

priyanka: ji maa

buaji: toh shuru karte hain..

sab khaana khana shuru karte hain….khana khane ke baad..

buaji: main chahti hu ke aap sab guest house jakar sameer aur uske parivar se mille ..

purvi (slowly):thik hain buaji..

buaji : ab main uthti hoon….

Buaji ji ke chale jane ke baad…

Purvi(loudly) yepii..hum kab jarahe hain..

Piyush: break fast khatam karlo phir chalte hain..

Purvi: mera hogaya chal..

Pallavi: di ruko na ,rajat ji ko khatam toh karne do..rajat ji ap aaram se khahiye..vase bhi guest house paas mein hi hain..

Purvi: sir apka breakfast hogaya hain toh hum chale…

Rajat: hain chalo..

**(a/n: bechara rajat wife aur saali ke bech faas gaya )**

Phir saab guest house mein jate hain..

In guest house:

Sameer's mom: Namaste beta

Piyush: Namaste..

Sameer's mom: baitho beta..

Piyush: aunty yeh purvi di hain.

Purvi: namste aunty ji..

Sameer's mom: namaste…tum Mumbai main rahti hoon..

Purvi: ji aunty..

Sameer's mom: kaam kya karti hoon teacher hoon

Purvi: nahi nahi aunty..main ek cid officer hoon..

Sameer's mom:sorry sorry beta..

Purvi: nahi aunty its ok..

Sameer's mom: tum log sameer se milne aye hoon..

purvi: ji aunty

sameer's mom(loudly) sameer beta zara niche ana toh ..priyanka ki cousins aye hain tumse milne..

sameer: haan mom ata hoon..

sameer comes down .

sameer to all: namste..

all: Namaste..

sameer's mom: tum log batein karo main ati hon..

purvi: toh ap hain meri hone vale jiju..

sameer: ji

purvi: ap bura na mane toh kiya main puch sakti hoon app kaam kya karte hain..

rajat(thinking): yeh nahi badal sakti ,yaha bhi shuru hogayi..

tasha: sir..kya soch rahe hain

rajat:kuch nahi.

Sameer to purvi: ji mein dad ka business sambhal ta hoon..

Puriv:oh…

Sameer: aur ap.. suna hain app Mumbai main rehti hain..

Purvi: ji .. cid officer hoon ..aur yeh hain senior inspector rajat ,aur… tasha..

Sameer shake hand with rajat and tasha…..

Purvi: ab jiju point pe ate hain.. shadi ke baad app meri ji ko kitna kush rakhoge..

Sameer: umm hum toh puri koshish kerenge inhe khush rakhne ki..aur agar phir bhi wo udas ho toh app hain na , apse phone pe baat karvadonga apke jiji ka mood thik hojaiyega..

Purvi: smart haan..

Sameer: vase saali saheba apki jiji ki shaadi toh parso hain..ap kaab shaadi kar rahi hain..ap kahe toh hum apke liye larka dekhe

(rajvi looks at each other)

Tasha: wo kya hain na jiju , uski zarurat nahi paregi.. kyunki humne humari pyari si behna ke liye ladka dekh liya hain..

Sameer: toh humme bhi toh milvao

Tasha: sahi samay (time) ayaga toh milvadongi

Sameer: thik hain ab hum intezar ke sivaye aur kya kar sakte hain..

Everyone start talking rajvi excuses themselves..

Rajat to purvi: kya purvi ,yaha ane ke baad toh tum mujhe bhul hi gayi hoon..

Purvi: kaisi batein kar rahe hain app.. main apko kaise bhul sakti hoon..par ab mujhe choriye,koi dekhlega..

Rajat: nahi pehle mera ek gn aur ek gm kissi doo phir chorunga ..

Purvi uske cheeks pe do kissi deti hain ,rajat usse chor deta hain… purvi uske cheeks pe ek uar kissi deti hain..

Purvi: yeh gn ka tha count it..

aur wo baki saab ke paas jake baith ti hain. Rajat muskurata hain aur wo bhi sab ke sath batein karne lagta hain…..

**so its done.. I know boring hain …par shayed next chap interesting ho.. thora se hint deti honn. Next chap mein kuch aisa hoga jo rajvi ki problems aur badda dega..ab mein toh chali.. sorry for spelling mistakes in hind …**

_TAKE CARE_


End file.
